Private Taxi Fare
Private Taxi Fares are side missions in Grand Theft Auto V that Franklin Clinton will receive after he purchases Downtown Cab Co. Description There are nine private fares that the manager from the company will deliver to Franklin via his Cellphone. Once the player accepts the mission, the passenger will be marked as a "P" on the map. Any car may be used to complete these missions, with the exception of "Clown Car", which requires a four-door sedan to fit all three passengers. Completing one private fare will earn the trophy/achievement "All's Fare in Love and War". Missions Clown Car Punctual Bonus: $200 The player needs a four-door vehicle for this job. Pick up three passengers at The Richman Hotel on West Eclipse Boulevard. They’ll tell Franklin that there are three stops, of which the first is the Maze Bank Branch on Alta Street in Pillbox Hill. While at it, the passengers will spark one up along the way and offer Franklin a hit, which he declines, saying it "smells kinda weak", making the car get filled up with smoke. Stop at the Maze Bank. The next stop is a Fleeca branch on Hawick Avenue in Alta. The passengers will tell Franklin that they want to enjoy some hip-hop. Tune the radio to one of the city's two hip-hop stations to make them happy. The final passenger wants to skip work in favor of satisfying his munchies, so drive him to a 24/7 he knows off of Innocence Boulevard in Strawberry. It’s a fairly straightforward job with little trouble. Just make sure to be quick enough and drive safe and sound to get the bonus and a good tip. Cut You In Smooth Getaway Bonus: $1,000 This fare is located at the main terminal at Los Santos International Airport. Pick him up from there. He wants to get to the Little Gems jewelry store on Atlee Street in Mission Row. On the way, he reveals that he is a jewel thief, and enlists a reluctant Franklin as his getaway driver. He'll have Franklin stop just past the shop, and tells him to wait while he goes down the alleyway next door. Soon after he disappears behind the store, the player will hear gunshots and general commotion. The would-be mastermind comes tearing back up the alley, followed closely by an explosion and an alarm. He enters the vehicle, and the player will get a two-star wanted level. The player will now have to act as the getaway vehicle for him. Cops will be swarming every street from here on out, but it's easiest to lose them by heading west at high speed, turning whenever possible. (While he's in the jewelry shop, it's recommended that the player turn your vehicle around and park in the same place.) Once the player loses the cops, bring the robber to the FlyUS terminal on the upper roadway at LSX. On the way back, Franklin will comment on the shoddiness of the robber, leading the fare to complain that he couldn't be expected to know about the security guard or the alarm, nor could he foresee that he would accidentally drop a Grenade as he made his escape. If the player managed to avoid getting spotted, he will earn a $1,000 Smooth Getaway Bonus along with a whopping tip of $5,000-$10,000. Deadline Ludicrous Speed Bonus: $200 This taxi mission is located in Sandy Shores. The fare is waiting near the 24/7 mini-mart on Alhambra Drive, and he tells Franklin he needs to get to a poker game on North Conker Avenue in Vinewood Hills in under an hour and a half (or roughly three minutes and twenty-nine seconds in real time). As soon as he enters the taxi, a count-down timer of three minutes and thirty seconds will appear. The best way to approach this mission is to take off-road routes. Cut left across the road. Speed is what matters in this trip, so try to get him there as quickly as possible. Franklin's (supposedly) world-famous passenger will spend the entire ride bragging to him about himself. If the player manages to reach the destination thirty seconds early, he will get a huge Speed Bonus, and some very welcomed silence. Take It Easy No Puke Bonus: $100 This customer is located near the Up-n-Atom Burger on Clinton Avenue in Vinewood. This fare is the exact opposite of the previous one. He’s feeling a little 'woozy', and asks Franklin to carefully drive to "Rob's place" in Vespucci Canals. The player needs to be a sensible, slow-and-steady driver for this one; if he does a bad job, the guy is going to end up puking out of the right window, which prevents the player from earning the No Puke Bonus at the end of the trip. "Rob's place" it turns out, is Rob's liquor store on San Andreas Avenue, which somewhat undercuts the fare's persistent attempts to convince Franklin that he doesn't have a drinking problem. If he arrives at his destination without emptying the contents of his stomach, however, he will thank Franklin and give him an extra $100 for his time. Fare Needs Excitement Daredevil Bonus: $200 The fare can be found under the awning over the Rockford Drive entrance to the Mount Zonah Medical Center in Rockford Hills. He has a fetish for reckless and dangerous driving, so the more wildly the player drives, the more fun the passenger is going to have and the more he'll pay. Make sure to speed and drift along corners. Be wild, but don’t get involved in any major accidents--just ensure the passenger has his fun without getting hurt. Driving through opposite traffic and performing stunt jumps is another great way to get his adrenaline pumping and get the Daredevil Bonus. Drive him to the dirt road off on Mount Haan Drive and drop him off behind the Vinewood Sign to complete the mission. Follow Car Private Eye Bonus: $100 Pick up the fare on Fudge Lane in El Burro Heights. She needs a ride to Central Los Santos Medical Center, where her fiance works as a doctor. She tells Franklin that she believes he's cheating on her, and intends to confront him. When Franklin stops at the destination, she’ll point out a car that belongs to her husband and tells Franklin to tail him to his girlfriend's house. Make sure to keep a good distance from the doctor's car to avoid spooking him. The lady will warn Franklin if he does, so make sure to brake when she does. Act normal while keeping your distance. He'll pull into a building's parking lot off on Palomino Avenue in Little Seoul. Drive into the yellow marker. The jilted lover will jump out and shoot both cheaters, then take off running. If the player didn't get too close while following the fiancee, he will get a $100 bonus. Got You Now Knocked a Sucka Out Bonus: ''$100 Drive up the cul-de-sac at the ULSA campus off on Picture Perfect Drive in Richman. There’s a student there waiting to be taken to Elgin Avenue in Strawberry, under the Olympic Freeway. On the way, the guy heaps insults and racial abuse onto Franklin, before verbally assaulting his girlfriend over the phone. Once Franklin arrives, he will see her bent over the engine of the fare's overheated Gauntlet. Franklin will loudly comment on how attractive she is, throwing the macho jerk in the back into a jealous rage. He pulls Franklin out of the vehicle with the intention of delivering a beating. Avoid using weapons to not alert the cops – just beat him down with using Fists (which is necessary for the bonus) or point a weapon at him to make him run away. His now ex-girlfriend will ask for a ride. After the cinematic, take the cash from her boyfriend’s body (only possible if the player decided to kill him). Next, take the lady to her friend’s Little Seoul apartment on Palomino Avenue; on the way, she'll tell Franklin how her (now ex-) boyfriend was abusive and controlling, and how she's been looking for a way to leave him for some time. The player will get a bonus of $100 if he Knocked Out a Sucka, and to top it off, the now-single girl will give you her number, which will be added to the cellphone contacts for a Booty Call. Got Your Back ''Terminator Bonus: $230 This is a private fare that ends in a shootout. The player needs to pick up the fare outside the big Ammu-Nation on Elgin Avenue in Pillbox Hill. He asks Franklin to take him to Pier 400 down at the docks. On the way, he tells Franklin about how his niece is missing, and that she was last seen with members of The Lost MC. When the player is almost to his destination on the far end of Signal Street, he will hand to Franklin a weapon in case "something goes wrong". When the player arrives, the fare will hop out and approach three members of The Lost. He’ll point his own pistol at them in an attempt to intimidate them, but this just results in everyone else pulling out their guns as well. When one of them tells the guy that he’s giving him three seconds to run away, the player has an opportunity to either get out of the vehicle and shoot all of the bikers or to simply run them over. The passenger will take cover behind crates. Follow him and shoot the reinforcements that arrive. The player will receive some cash and gratitude from the guy, who tells Franklin that they should both leave the scene ahead of the cops before running off. Though, If Franklin chooses not to help him take out the bikers, The Lost members will shoot the guy, killing him. However, this isn’t recommended because there will be no reward if he is killed. Take to the Best Tailor Best Store Bonus: $500 There’s a lady waiting for Franklin to take her to a good store in the parking lot of the Galileo Park, deep in the Vinewood Hills. She tells Franklin that she's a screenwriter who has an 'appointment' with a 'big-shot producer' at his apartment, and she wants to be taken to the best tailor in Los Santos. It’s important to know that she wants the best of the best, since there are three stores to choose from: the Rockford Hills Ponsonbys on Portola Drive; the SubUrban on the Prosperity Street Promenade in Del Perro; and a Discount Store on Strawberry Ave in Strawberry. The player will get the most money for taking her to Ponsonbys, so drive there in whatever manner, to get a good bonus of $500 for choosing the right store along with the regular tip and fare. Tips *Often, these fares are activated when the player are in the area of a particular mission's starting point, although some (such as "Got Your Back") seem to be time-sensitive. *If no ride requests are coming in from Raul, it can often be helpful to allow a week to pass, since most of the Property Management missions are available once a week. To speed things up, sleep with Trevor as he sleeps for 12 hours. *Also, going into Franklin's phone "Settings", choosing "Profile" and going into "Sleep Mode" for a few in-game hours before reverting back to "Normal Mode". Gallery ROMANB.jpg|Emperor with unique licence plate ROMANB found during mission "Got Your Back". Video Walkthrough Trivia * Some of the vehicles featured in these jobs have license plates with references to other Grand Theft Auto games and characters: e.g., the two Emperors in the mission "Got Your Back" have license plate reading 'NIKOB' (after Niko Bellic, the protagonist of GTA IV) and 'ROMANB' (after Niko's cousin Roman), while the plate on one of the Hexers reads 'LUISLOPZ' (after Luis Fernando Lopez, the protagonist of GTA: TBoGT. * The "Ludicrous Speed Bonus" in the "Deadline" mission is a nod to the 1987 Mel Brooks comedy "Spaceballs", in which the villanous Lord Dark Helmet orders his crew to engages their ship's hyperdrive, declaring, "Ludicrous speed! Go!" ("Spaceballs" itself was a parody of the 1977 science fiction classic "Star Wars".) Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions